netherrealm_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Somchai A-Wut
Somchai A-Wut 'is only playable on Brutal Fists series. Inspirations What's not to love about it, especially when it comes to videogame portrayals of Muay Thai masters? Joe Higashi, King from Art of Fighting/King of Fighters, Hwa Jai, Sagat, Adon, Bruce Irvin, any other Muay Thai characters in fighting games that I'm missing? Shit, even Jax Briggs was a Muay Thai fighter... at least in Mortal Kombats 5-7 that is. Bios * '''Brutal Fists '- "Somchai A-Wut is a world-renowned champion of the martial art called Muay Thai. He comes from a humble village that hasn't been attacked for centuries until a sinister figure named the Mad Alchemist, also known by his real name as Edmund Gareth, raided his village recently. He has stolen a sacred Buddha statue and took it with him for twisted purposes. Somchai must getthe statue back from the Mad Alchemist." Storyline Brutal Fists Somchai A-Wut was onces the Muay Thai Champion at all, he live the humble village that can be enjoying themselves, for that day, he fights with his opponent on the arena as the greatest world-renowned Muay Thai master. However, Edmund Gareth (known as Mad Alchemist) wants to take the sacred Buddha statue. From that bad things, is up to him, Somchai must take statue back until he going to the Brutal Fists tournament. In the ending shows that he defeated Edmund to get back Buddha statue, who will setting back his village. Gameplay Powers and Abilities He showed the strongest and powerfull Muay Thai fighter in the history. Somchai A-Wut haves made himself, he protected the village and he fights the opponent on the arena. Infact he was the champion, but he was the world-renowned Muay Thai master at all, Somchai was trully best. Movelist Powers and Abilities * '''Wind Shot: Somchai shoots a small, hoop-like whirlwind at his opponent. * Flying Knee: He jumps up at his opponent with a knee strike to the head. * Hanuman: He uppercuts his opponent with his flaming fists. * Kick Crescent: He charges towards his opponent with his leg extended, along with his knee. Finishing Moves Death Finishes * Burning Tsunami: Somchai swings his fist and then thrusts it, creating swirling fire that hurdles at his opponent, causing him/her to burst into flames. * Kickthrough: Somchai steps back and then comes to impale his opponent in the abdomen with one kick. The opponent start puking out blood and intestines and Somchai yanks his leg out of the abdomen. The opponent falls down dead. Sequences Battle Intro Somchai punches two times and then kicks. He goes to his Muay Thai stance and says, "This battle will be the death of you!" Victory Pose Somchai laughs and crosses his arms. He says, "The more you know!" Arcade Somchai A-Wut/Arcade Trivia * Well as somebody who's played such characters way too many times, I had the need to wanna put a Muay Thai character in my original fighter. This is Somchai A-Wut, who we're gonna treat as The Great Kung Lao of Muay Thai. * I based his story on the plot for the movie Ong-Bak: The Thai Warrior (it's even prevelant when the song Je Reset Ghetto by Tragedie is playing in the story mode's intro cutscene). Like in Ong-Bak, Somchai's village holds the sacred Buddha statue which gets stolen by a madman and it's up to Somchai to bring it back to his village. * Oh yeah, and there's a Wu-Tang Clan reference in one part of the intro cutscene. Category:Aethranorioum characters Category:Genisu characters Category:Brutal Fists characters Category:Humans Category:Male characters Category:Playable characters Category:Muay Thai fighters